


Watermelon Radler

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Summer Fun [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Pool Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Baekhyun is filthy rich and Chanyeol is his steamy pool boy. SMUT!





	Watermelon Radler

 

The sun beat down on Baekhyun’s warm skin. He adjusted the white rimmed sunglasses on his nose and shifted in the lawn chair. It was a lovely day for sunbathing and seeing as Baekhyun had nothing else to do, he indulged himself. Not that he didn’t indulge himself on the daily; being gold-drippingly rich had its perks.

One of Baekhyun’s hand servants brought him two trays donned with small finger sandwiches and a selection of drinks. He raised an eyebrow and the servant bowed, lowering the tray so Baekhyun hardly had to raise his arm to pluck one of the sandwiches and plop it into his mouth. They were the perfect bite-sized little triangles of salmon, cucumber with a dash of cream-cheese spread. Baekhyun sucked on his finger -- savoring the light salt of the spread, and releasing it with a satisfied pop and a quirk of the lips. _Delectable_.

He lowered the glasses to the tip of his nose, “Leave those.” He watched the servant over the top of his glasses as they bent at the waist to gently place the tray of tea sandwiches on the marble side table. He then raised his arm again and a drink was gingerly placed in his delicate fingers.

A rich wheaty flavor exploded over his tongue, punctuated with the sugary sweet hint of watermelon. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he brought the glass to his lips again and took a heartier sip. “What’s this?” He asked, taking another swig and squinting up at the servant.

The servant sputtered, their face turning bright red. Their tongue fumbled over the words as they struggled with the language, “W-watermelon Radler, sir.”

Baekhyun gazed at the servant appreciatively. Of course, this was the third one he had been through this week, but when things displeased Baekhyun, he simply _got a new one_. It was the same story with his last boyfriend. Baekhyun just decided he wanted nothing to do with him anymore, so he had him banned from his manor and blocked on every form of communication. It took the guy a few weeks to get the message, but that was never more than a passing thought in his head.

He smiled at the servant and motioned for him to leave the tray of drinks on the table. He may as well enjoy himself for the rest of the afternoon, and being a little tipsy would only add to that. He dismissed the servant of with a flick of his wrist and encircled his fingers around the stem of the glass. He waved it under his nose, inhaling the aroma and sipped some more. It was the perfect balance of sweet and rich.

  


A few hours passed and Baekhyun found himself laying on his stomach, having more sunblock smoothed over his skin -- for he burned quite easily. As much as he enjoyed the sun, he did not want to suffer a week of slathering aloe on burnt shoulders day in and day out. He sighed as soft hands glided down his back, stopping just above his waistband and continuing were his swim trunks ended and down to his ankles. It nearly lulled him to sleep.

“I’m finished, sir,” a deep voice assaulted Baekhyun’s ears. He whipped around to see who it belonged to and stifled a gasp.

Leaning over him was a god. Well, not literally, but it may as well have been with a body like that. Thick, softly-tanned arms flexed as he closed the lid on the sunscreen. His large hands were awkward with the tiny size of the bottle. Baekhyun followed a sinful vein down his bicep to the backs of his hands and whined low in his throat. It had been quite some time since a person made his throat go dry like that. He found himself in desperate need of a drink.

“Everything okay?” There was that voice again and it made Baekhyun’s toes curl.

A bead of sweat rolled down the plains of a well muscled chest and abs and Baekhyun gulped. He had yet to see the face that the voice belonged to as he was too busy drinking in the fit torso speckled with beads of perspiration. He reluctantly dragged his eyes upwards and swore softly under his breath. _There is no way._ Baekhyun explored the soft features of the man’s face, the soft but deep brown of his hair as the sunlight beamed off it, making it look honey colored near the top. He had large ears, but it only added to his charm, which right now, was more than enough to steal his breath away.

For the first time in years, he was speechless. He slowly rotated in the chair until he was on his back and ran a trembling hand through his hair. Thankful for the sunglasses still clinging to his face, he arranged his expression to one of a neutral nature and cleared his throat. “Who are you?” It came out a bit more gruff than he intended, but _oh well_.

“Chanyeol, sir,” he smiled and Baekhyun heart pitter-pattered. “You hired me last week, but today is my first day.” He stood up fully, easily towering over Baekhyun and wet his lips. “I’m the new pool boy.”

 _Pool man is more like it._ Baekhyun pushed the glasses to the crown of his head, “Is that right?” He grinned, biting his bottom lip and brought himself to his feet. From there, he could fully appreciate the height difference and let out a soft breath. “Let me show you the pool house...you’ll be staying there.” _Not if I have my way, though._

Baekhyun led Chanyeol through his massive backyard, away from the olympic sized pool, and to a decently-sized one bedroom flat. It looked like a smaller version of the main house, with the white brick decorating the corners, bright against the subdued gray spanse of the walls. The dark colored vaulted roof was trimmed with a white border, bringing the whole flat together.

Grey and pale pink cobblestones lined a pathway to the grandiose door made of red-grained wood, the one splash of color on the otherwise gray and white palette. Baekhyun’s lips pulled into a smile at the way Chanyeol’s fell open as they entered the pool house.

“This is nothing,” Baekhyun waved his hand. “Mostly stuff I didn’t have room for in the main house.” He spun around, carefully taking in Chanyeol’s expression, the gentle tan of his skin, the way his muscles flexed when he so much as lifted a finger. The chocolate strands of his hair that Baekhyun ached to touch, to tangle around the bends of his digits.

Chanyeol spoke, “If this is only the pool house, what is the main house like?” It was hardly above a whisper. He touched a porcelain trinket perched on the mantle and gaped at the grandeur of the room.

“Enjoy your stay,” Baekhyun said and quickly left the pool house.

It was nearing dark and he wanted to make it back to the main house before the maids started drawing his bath. Not only that, but if he stayed in that room with his new _pool boy_ he might have pounced on him right then and there.

  


The next day, Baekhyun found himself lounging on the chair once more. White rimmed sunglasses in place, he watched the rippling of Chanyeol’s muscles as he skimmed the water with the strainer. His back was wide and with the way the sun lapped at his skin, he was glowing a pale bronze, shimmering and hot.

Swallowing thickly when Chanyeol _bent over_ to clean out the debris, Baekhyun lowered the magazine he was lazily thumbing through to cover the tenting in his Gucci swim trunks. That was it, he _had_ to have Chanyeol.

Baekhyun raised his hand in the air, snapping his fingers and in an instant, a servant was standing there, arms behind his back. The servant leaned in, turning his head so Baekhyun could whisper directly in his ear, “Does the pool boy have a boyfriend, girlfriend, or whatever?” He refused to be a homewrecker, so he wanted to find out first before he made a move.

“I’m not sure, sir,” the servant started, but one look from Baekhyun made him snap up. “I can check his file, sir.”

Smiling to himself, Baekhyun resituated himself on the lounge chair and reached for his drink. It was the same as yesterday, rich and sweet, just how he liked it. He waited and watched -- appreciatively -- as Chanyeol continued his duties of checking the pool chemistry levels, the filters, sweeping the walkway of all the leaves and dirt, and rearranging the chairs.

Chanyeol was fixing the cushions on the chair next to Baekhyun when the servant returned, holding a slip of paper with a short summary of Chanyeol on it. Baekhyun supposed he should have looked over his file more closely when he was going through resumes, but seeing as he never conducted the interviews for his house staff, he couldn’t have been bothered.

Still, peering at the paper told Baekhyun all he needed to know and that was that it was time to make a move. He stood, flinging his sunglasses off and loosened the drawstring on his swim trunks effectively dropping them to the ground and strode over to the pool’s edge.

Cool water kissed his skin as he dove into the water, making as large a splash as he could. He swam under the surface for a few meters, before coming up for air. He whipped his hair back, water flinging in a perfect arc and fixed, the now shocked, Chanyeol with his most devilish of grins. _Strike one._

The pool boy stood, somewhere between awestruck and embarrassed as Baekhyun walked through the water to the ledge. He propped himself on his elbows and kicked playfully behind him. “Wanna join?” Baekhyun asked, cocking his head to the side. It _always_ worked.

Towering over him, Chanyeol gulped, face reddening as Baekhyun floated just enough for his ass to breach the surface of the water. It was another ploy that always worked. The pool boy stuttered, hands moving to cover his crotch and his eyes averted from the scene, “I-I’m still on duty, sir.” _Strike two._

Baekhyun raised one eyebrow, biting his lip and then grinned. He adopted a coy tone and raised his finger to his lips, pressing against his bottom one and then gazing directly into the chocolate brown eyes above him. _Strike three, you’re out!_ It was all he had to do for shaky hands to run through brown strands of hair and a clearing of a throat.

“If it’s okay with you?” Chanyeol asked, frantically looking for for wandering eyes. What he didn’t know was that all the servants were used to Baekhyun’s antics and turned a blind eye to it all.

“I asked you to join, didn’t I?” His tone came across a bit less flirtatious and more annoyed than he wanted it to, but he was getting frustrated with being made to wait. When he wanted something, he got it, simple as that. With Chanyeol dawdling, it only irked him.

Chanyeol scanned the area once more before stepping up to the edge. He started to sink down to gently plop in, but Baekhyun raised a hand and pointed at his swim trunks. His face as red as a rising sun, Chanyeol dropped his swim trunks to his ankles. His large hands still cupped his crotch, failing to hide his growing member. He stepped over the edge, plunging into the water.

Baekhyun clucked in approval at the even tan on Chanyeol’s body and waited for him to surface before swimming over to him. It seemed that Chanyeol sunbathed in the nude, or that was his natural tone. He reached the pool boy, as he wiped his hair from his face, mouth open and water dripping down all the valleys of Chanyeol’s body. It pooled in his clavicle and Baekhyun wanted to drink from it.

Instead, he spoke, “I want you.” He trailed his hands up the expanse of Chanyeol’s back and gripped his shoulders. “And, I always get what I want.”

That seemed to snap something in Chanyeol, because he whipped around, facing Baekhyun and smirked, “What makes you think I’m so easy to have?”

So they were playing this game? Baekhyun practically purred. He usually hated it when people played hard-to-get, but he was determined. His hands traveled down the length of Chanyeol’s well sculpted body to his hard cock. “Because _this_ ,” he wrapped his fingers around it, stroking slowly.

The way Chanyeol’s mouth fell open, moaning deep in his chest was picturesque. His wet hair was dripping beads of water that ran down his body, and his eyes fluttered shut. God, it was so _hot_. Baekhyun grinned, satisfied that Chanyeol was now putty in his hands and reached up to tug on a lock. Another explicit moan and Baekhyun’s cock twitched underwater.

Slowly, he led them to the pools edge where they climbed out and laid on the warm tiles. Baekhyun crawled over Chanyeol, biting his neck and nipping at him. He dragged his teeth across his chest, fixing them on an erect nipple and sucked, hard.

“Oh God,” Chanyeol groaned. His hips grinded against Baekhyun’s wet body trailing beads of precum where the tip touched. Baekhyun chuckled and swirled his tongue around the brown nipple and tugged lightly. Chanyeol’s breath hitched and Baekhyun moved lower, trailing sloppy kisses down his body until he reached his thighs.

Knees against the gritted tiles, Baekhyun explored Chanyeol’s body with deft, expert touches. His long fingers pressing and prodding the squirming pool boy. Chanyeol’s cock bobbed when Baekhyun lifted it with one finger and let it fall back with a _slap_. It was certainly bigger than his ex’s.

He enclosed Chanyeol heated length and snaked his tongue around the tip, tasting the salty precum and relishing it. His eyes flicked up when Chanyeol hissed and he returned to the task. Sucking dick was his specialty.

Baekhyun wrapped eager lips around the head, tongue pressing flat as he took its full length. He hummed, vibrating down Chanyeol’s cock and holding his hips down. He wanted to go slow, to torture Chanyeol with the warmth of his mouth on his own terms. He bobbed up, releasing him, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to Chanyeol’s tip and flashed a smile.

He plunged back down on Chanyeol’s dick, sucking and hollowing his cheeks. A whine caressed his ears like music, followed by Chanyeol struggling to buck his hips. But no, this was for Baekhyun’s enjoyment. Long thin digits encased half of Chanyeol’s length and pumped while Baekhyun treated the tip like it was the most delicious of lollipops.

His tongue flicked the junction where Chanyeol’s frenulum was and earned another strain against his arm. Baekhyun was about to use both hands to hold Chanyeol down when a hand pulled him off and up.

Suddenly, Baekhyun was being manhandled until he was turned around, ass in Chanyeol’s face and his own lips hovering over a leaking, throbbing, spit covered cock. This was new, but Baekhyun shrugged and returned his hand to the base and pumped again. Beneath him, he felt the dip and push of Chanyeol’s chest as his breath became haggard and labored.

Then, something warm and wet grazed Baekhyun’s entrance. He shuddered, momentarily loosening his grip and arching his back. Again, it touched and a sound erupted from Baekhyun’s lips. He turned to look back and saw a vision straight out of porn. Between the mounds of his ass, was brunette hair, closed eyes, and an open mouth. Chanyeol’s tongue twirled and pressed and Baekhyun’s arms gave out.

He collapsed to his elbows, face against the turgid length and turned to smother it with kisses. It was all he could do in between his pants and whines. Chanyeol’s tongue was a whole new matter altogether. It dipped into him, pulling his breath out of his chest and curling his toes. Where on earth did this guy learn to do all this?

A hand closed over Baekhyun’s cock and he thought, surely, this was the end. It played with him, squeezing and stroking and gently twisting. Baekhyun pleaded, words with no meaning came from his lips. He remembered Chanyeol’s dick and promptly filled his mouth with it, lest it hide his wanton moans.

The pleasure was bringing him close, _oh so close_ , and he could barely comprehend his own needs. He wanted release, he wanted to see his white seed ejected onto the sun kissed skin beneath him but he also wanted to swallow the length in his mouth, to bring the pool boy to his greatest climax, to feel his hot cum pumping down his throat and dribbling out the sides of his mouth over his chin. He was a cumslut to say the least.

Chanyeol’s hand moved faster, no longer teasing but now imploring Baekhyun to come, to spill himself all over his chest and down his neck. Baekhyun only returned the favor, sucking and swirling his expert tongue around the tip, using his hands to offer tandem sensations from his mouth, stroking in time with his head bobs, squeezing ever so gently and giving him all the right pressure to make him explode.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol groaned against Baekhyun’s ass, momentarily abandoning his hole in place to nip at his cheeks. Teeth plunging into skin, hard enough to mark but not enough to tear.

Baekhyun laughed around Chanyeol’s cock, earning another bite and more strained mumblings from the pool boy. He picked up the pace, sucking harder, stroking faster and bringing Chanyeol to his climax. His cock throbbed in his mouth, pumping Baekhyun’s throat full of cum. Baekhyun released him, with a satisfied sigh and lapped at the now softening member. It was short lived though, because Chanyeol had returned with a vengeance and was now adding fingers into the mix with his tongue.

A hot tongue swiped across Baekhyun’s sensitive opening, followed by a single digit, sliding in and pressing against that precious bundle of nerves. Baekhyun saw stars. His body shuddered, overwhelmed with sensation and feeling. Chanyeol’s tongue curled inside, pampering Baekhyun’s rim with overstimulation.

Baekhyun was close. His body tensed as he rocked his hips into Chanyeol’s hand and grinded against his face. This was so dirty, so _new_ and Baekhyun could not get enough. Another digit slid in, massaging his prostate in a rhythm that made his cock ache to explode. Pressure built, pooling deep inside him and Baekhyun watched as wave of release washed over him.

His cum shot out, decorating the taute plains of Chanyeol’s chest, settling between valleys of muscles and running down the sides. The sight was almost enough to make him come again, if he could.

Legs trembling, Baekhyun removed himself from over Chanyeol and flopped onto his back, chest heaving. He caught sight of Chanyeol wiping his spilled seed off and sucking it off his fingers. _Wow._

They laid there for a few moments, catching their breaths and gathering their bearings before Baekhyun spoke, “That was… hot.”

  


The week following that, Baekhyun found himself making excuses to go visit Chanyeol in the pool house. _‘Wanted to use my old PS4,’_ or _‘Couldn’t find the cookbook for the maid,’_ or _‘I left something in here.’_ That last one had him cringe, because it was his damn house, but each time he stepped through those doors, he wanted a reason other than having the life sucked out of him through his dick.

It was like that every time he stopped by. He would come in, blurt out his lame excuse, pretend to look around until Chanyeol was standing behind him, yanking his clothes off and tossing them to the floor. They’d spend hours, throating each other's dicks until their voices were hoarse and jaws sore. It was fun. In fact, it was the most fun Baekhyun had had in a while.

This time however, when he opened the door to head over to the pool house, he was greeted by said pool boy standing with a towel around his neck, hair drenched and slick. Drops plummeting down his torso and wetting the low hanging waistband of his jeans. A shirt was in his hand and he raised it to scratch the back of his head. Like a scene out of a movie, his biceps moved, clenching and flexing and drawing a breath out of Baekhyun.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked. He didn’t mean to say it like that, but once again, _oh well_.

Chanyeol’s cheeks flushed and he twisted the shirt in his hands. “I was wondering if you’d want to grab a bite to eat...with me?”

That surprised Baekhyun. He had been enjoying their arrangement, in fact he was about to take advantage of it again, but Chanyeol looked so shy standing outside, sinfully shirtless, water still dripping from wet hair, rolling down those plains of muscles and-- who was Baekhyun kidding?

His hand whipped out and he pulled Chanyeol inside, shutting the door after him. The taller gave him a look of bewilderment that quickly morphed into pleasant surprise when Baekhyun attached his lips to his.

Chanyeol’s lips were so soft, so warm, and so eager. Baekhyun separated, breathing heavy and pulled Chanyeol towards the kitchen. If Chanyeol wanted dinner, Baekhyun was going to give him something to eat.

Hard granite bit into Baekhyun’s back as Chanyeol pressed him against the counter. His mouth was on his, tasting him, tongue searching and lapping at the roof. It sent shivers down Baekhyun’s spine, wresting a sound from him. He braced his hands on the counter, and jumped, resting his butt on the cool smooth surface and bringing him to nearly Chanyeol’s height.

The pool boy tugged at Baekhyun’s expensive shirt, popping the buttons, not that Baekhyun cared, he could always buy another one, and slipped a warm hand inside, roaming his skin.

Fingers pinched Baekhyun’s nipple, twisting softly and rolling it while Chanyeol’s tongue explored his mouth. God, he tasted so good, minty fresh and a little something else, Baekhyun could not be sure. Between his legs, He felt Chanyeol’s hand graze his thigh through the fabric of his pants. It sent another shudder down Baekhyun’s spine and suddenly he wanted more of Chanyeol.

He grasped the belt loops of Chanyeol’s jeans, tugging him closer so he could rub his heated length against Chanyeol’s. It brought so much pleasure, the friction making him heady and greedy. Baekhyun undid the button, amused to see that Chanyeol was not wearing underwear and watched as the taller pulled them off, cock wagging once it was free.

Chanyeol’s dick was already leaking crystalline beads of precum spilling free rolling halfway and then plopping on the ground. Baekhyun watched each drop with a hunger building within him. He needed Chanyeol inside him.

Arms braced on either side of Baekhyun, Chanyeol attacked his neck with fervent kisses, sucking and marking Baekhyun as his. It gave him chills, knowing that when he left the mansion tomorrow that the whole world would see the result of this night with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s head was pulled by fingers knotted in his hair, knocking against the cabinet, as the pool boy’s hands passed over his skin, gripping his thighs tight with an almost bruising force. This sudden roughness, excited Baekhyun, leaving his cock to strain against the rich fabric. His thumb fumbled with the button as lips captured his once more.

Baekhyun bit down on Chanyeol’s lip, pulling slightly and giving him a devilish wink. He loved the way Chanyeol growled in response, clamping down on his lip in return and sucking on it. God, he was enjoying this too much. His hand snaked down, gripping Chanyeol’s dick and began stroking, coating his fingers in the silky precum. He brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted Chanyeol. He was so _exquisite_.

Chanyeol’s mouth closed over his once more and when they parted, Baekhyun breathed over his lips, “Like to taste yourself, huh?”

In reply, Baekhyun was lifted by strong arms. Hurried hands stumbled with the button clasping his pants and then finally yanked them down, leaving red marks on pale sensitive skin. The tracks were an enticing sight and Baekhyun dragged a finger across them and gave Chanyeol a wicked look.

He stood, cock out and aching, while Chanyeol dropped to his knees, fingers digging into the plush of his thighs, and mouth taking his full length. Baekhyun gasped. Chanyeol wasted no time, pulling and sucking him in. He tangled his hands in that brunette hair that was _oh so soft_. Chanyeol drew more lines on Baekhyun’s legs, leaving designs and marks that almost stung.

Baekhyun’s toes curled against his will when Chanyeol hummed around him sending shocks and reverberations down his cock. He had learned just how to please Baekhyun in only the span of a week. Hollowed cheeks and brunette hair flopping, Chanyeol hastened, earning a high keen from Baekhyun. He took that as a sign and released him, placing his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and turning him around.

Baekhyun felt his ass being spread and inhaled, waiting for Chanyeol to dive in as he had done every time. When tongue met his responsive opening, he groaned. Fingers splayed on the counter, Baekhyun grinded against Chanyeol’s face, enjoying the dirty slurping and hot swipes of that godly tongue. Chanyeol had to have been some kind of pornstar to know how to do all of this.

Legs trembling and weak, Baekhyun begged Chanyeol to stop, breathless and so close to orgasm. He hadn’t even pleased Chanyeol yet, so there was no way he was going climax first. He felt Chanyeol press against him, cock rock solid and throbbing in time with his heart beat. It turned Baekhyun on even more.

Hands turned him around again -- boy did Baekhyun like being manhandled -- and he was shoved down to his knees before the pool boy. That magnificent length bobbed over his head, and Baekhyun licked his lips. He engulfed Chanyeol, down to his hilt, nose brushing into neatly kept hair and gripped his ass. He massaged it, using his control over Chanyeol’s hips to blow him.

An idea popped in his head and Baekhyun released Chanyeol and brought his hand to his mouth, drenching a digit with saliva and then returning to his dick before Chanyeol could protest. He played with him, using one hand to fondle his silken balls and the other to dance over Chanyeol’s opening. When he slipped a slender finger inside, Chanyeol spasmed in his mouth, hips bucking and knees knocking. _Good._

Baekhyun twisted his finger, searching for Chanyeol’s prostate as he swallowed around Chanyeol’s length. He hooked his digit, pulling a breathy keen from the pool boy and laughed. He still had surprises up his sleeve. He rubbed the bundle of nerves, making Chanyeol tremble and sucked even harder. He could feel Chanyeol twitch in his mouth and suddenly his length was gone, leaving Baekhyun open mouthed and startled.

Baekhyun was picked up by Chanyeol, again, and pressed against the counter once more. He felt the tip of Chanyeol’s dick press against his entrance and bit his lip to keep from whining too loud. He wanted him so bad.

Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s cock like a professional, pressing back against Chanyeol until his ass connected with Chanyeol’s pelvis. He was so big and stretched Baekhyun so wide. His head spun, as Chanyeol slowly pulled out, striking his prostate with every inch. “Fuck,” Baekhyun hissed. This was everything he wanted and _so much more_.

Another plunge and Baekhyun was moaning again, voice changing octaves at the end. He was so full, and Chanyeol was picking up speed, pressing him harder into the counter and rubbing his dick against the cabinet door.

An arm swept all the utensils off the counter and Baekhyun was being lifted and placed on the counter. He heard the silver clanging as it landed and soon, drops splattered on his back. He turned back to see a smiling Chanyeol drizzling _olive oil_ down his crack. It ran down the back of his balls and dripped onto the granite. He wanted to say something about Chanyeol’s choice of lubricant, but one look at him slathering his unyielding length chased all thought from his mind except for one: _mine_.

He practically drooled at the thought of the return of Chanyeol’s cock inside him and wiggled his ass, knees sliding in the stray drops of oil. The servants wouldn’t be happy with the mess, but once Chanyeol’s dick thrusted into him, Baekhyun didn’t care. He rolled his hips back, colliding with Chanyeol and making that skin-hitting-skin slapping sound. Behind him Chanyeol grunted with each collision of their bodies, slowly melting into wanton moans.

“So tight,” he groaned, hands gripping Baekhyun’s waist as he fucked him senseless.

Baekhyun squeezed his rim around Chanyeol’s thick cock, eyes rolling back in his head as this position was _just right_ for stimulation. A slap echoed in the kitchen and Baekhyun felt the sting a second later. Chanyeol was getting kinky.

“Again,” Baekhyun was breathless, snapping his hips every time Chanyeol thrusted into him. He relished the heat of him plunging in and out of his perky ass. He wanted Chanyeol to coat his walls, painting him with his delicious cum until he fucked it out of him and it leaked onto the counter. He wanted Chanyeol to lose himself in him.

Another smack and Chanyeol’s breath hitched when Baekhyun clenched at the impact. He reached forward, latching onto Baekhyun’s hair and tugged, arching his neck and making Baekhyun’s back bend until that sexy ratio of waist-to-hip was excenuated. His pace quickened.

Baekhyun’s mouth was open and shameless wails left him freely, creating music that bounced off the walls of the kitchen. His breathing was haggard and his dick ached, throbbing as it slapped against his stomach from the force of Chanyeol’s thrusts. He wanted to touch himself but as soon as the thought entered his mind, smooth fingers closed over his length pulling him off to the same tempo of their bodies.

Sweat ran down the sides of Baekhyun’s face, plastering his hair to his temples and making him slick. His hair was released and he let his head loll. A chest connected with his back and Chanyeol’s breath caressed his ear. His undulating hips moving sporadic and his cock even deeper than before.

Baekhyun gripped the edge of the counter with white-knuckling strength and constricted around the thick cock plunging into him. He huffed, squirming beneath Chanyeol and body tingling. He knew he was close, so close that a few more pumps of Chanyeol’s hand around his dick would send semen spurting out across the granite counter top but he could also feel how close Chanyeol was in his thrusts.

Baekhyun held his breath, tightening his core as much as he could and screwed his eyes shut. He grinded back down onto Chanyeol, back sliding against his chest and fucked himself in Chanyeol’s hand.

“I’m gonna cum,” Chanyeol whined, his voice hoarse from moaning and strained from the effort of holding his climax in.

“Me too,” Baekhyun gasped and Chanyeol’s hips snapped into him, driving deeper as his cock pulsated inside him, streaming hot creamy cum all along his quivering walls. Just the feeling brought Baekhyun over the edge and he came with a shout and trembling legs. His cum adorned the granite countertop in dotted threads.

Body weak from his climax and still quite high on endorphins, Baekhyun turned around and smiled at the breathless pool boy, “Still up for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy! This is another smut that I started while sipping on a watermelon radler and turned into a fun Chanbaek/Baekyeol smut! Hope you all enjoyed! This Summer Fun series is really fun to write so expect more installments! This is unbeta'd so if you saw mistakes, please forgive me.
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
